Dungeons and Dragons
by Fire Dragon666
Summary: Lidda and 5 other adventure loving friends get sent on an adventure by Merlo, a famous artifact collector. The travelers come across Zeru, Merlo's arch enemy, along the way. Zeru will do anything to stop them from getting the tresure hidden deep inside th
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: This is an original Dungeons and Dragons story that my friend and I created in 6th grade (two grades ago), we used some characters and creatures from the Dungeons and Dragons RPG and such, but we also have some of our own original characters. The characters in this story that come from the Dungeons and Dragons RPG are just based on the Dungeons and Dragons RPG version of the character, and are not exactly meant to be those characters.


	2. Introduction

**Introduction******

            The grand city of Wallabog, which was in a very different world from ours, was probably the biggest city of all, and probably the most secure too, for the most powerful creatures patrolled Wallabog day and night (Elves, Dwarves, and Halflings) protecting the many riches in the city. Also, outside the city and beyond, lived very dangerous creatures, such as white dragons and Dire Rats.

        In this city, there was a team of people that loved to explore, and that is what this story is all about.


	3. Dedication

To my great friend Jon C.R. and Dylan Gibney for helping Lidda off the ground.


	4. The Meeting

Chapter 1 

**The Meeting******

            "Stop thief!" the Dwarf yelled.   Lidda paid no attention to the dwarf, she just ran for her life, carrying the wallet she had snagged from him.   Lidda, the halfling thief, wouldn't be stealing if terrible things hadn't happened during her childhood, starting with the loss of her parent's money, to the death of her father and mother.  Now she must steal to live.

        Lidda heard heavy footsteps behind her.   She threw herself into an open door just in time, as three guards passed.   She started silently back into the house when something bumped into her back.  It felt cold, like armor.  "Gotch'a!" yelled the man in triumph.  Lidda dived behind a bed before the man could grab her.  "Come out, you can't get away this time!" The voice sounded familiar.  Was it Yoshimo, the bounty hunter assigned to capture her? To make sure, she peeked around the corner.   It was!  Lidda darted out the door and ran for her life.

        Minutes later, Lidda ran into a hut, exasperated, and, to her surprise, she heard what sounded like three people talking.   

        "Hey! What are you doing here?" said on of them.

        "Yeah, what are you doing here?" questioned another.

        "Uh, well, I stumbled in here trying to escape from a bounty hunter." She muttered breathlessly, "Well, I really should be going now"

        "No! Join us," said a third person.

        "No, I really should be going" Just then, Yoshimo stumbled into the hut, "There she is!" he yelled, "Catch her!"  Suddenly, a woman appeared out of nowhere.

        "You must be the thief I've heard about."

        Lidda's mouth dropped open in awe.   For it was Naull, the famous wizard.

        "What are you doing here?" asked Lidda.

        "We are discussing a journey, involving a treasure, a special treasure.


	5. The Deal

Chapter 2 

**The Deal******

"Are you interested?" said the man.

"Uh, did you say a, a, a, treasure?" Lidda blurted in amazement.

"Yes! I did say a treasure." Said the man in a soft, calm voice, "Now come join us, will you?" 

"I would love to."

"Wait!" blurted Yoshimo "She's under arrest." At these words Lidda drew a sword the size of a ruler.  (Halflings never had very big weapons).  At the same time, Yoshimo drew a mace.   In an instant, they where both charging at each other with their weapons ready to strike.   Lidda jumped up at Yoshimo, trying to get at his face.  Yoshimo swung his mace as a reaction.  Lidda hit the ground, stunned from the blow, her sword landed on the other side of the room.  

"Stop, no fighting!" said one of the men.  

"If she would rather fight then she will." Suddenly he drew a rapier, knocked the mace out of his hand, and pointed it at Yoshimo.

 "You're not even supposed to be here," he said.  "So join us, or leave."

"I'll come," he said suddenly.        

        Later everyone was getting introduced.  

"I'm Kerwyn," said the man with the rapier.  

"I'm Redgar," said another one.  Just after Lidda and Yoshimo introduced themselves, the door to the hut flew open and two dwarves walked in.

        "Every one meet Eberk and Tordek." announced Kerwyn.  

        "Sorry were late", Tordek said apologetically.   

        "My name is Merlo, the artifact collector," said the last man.  "I need you to do something for me," he began.  "As I said, I am an artifact collector, and for years I have found ancient relics.  I have a rival, though.  His name is Zuru.  He's a necromancer, and he threatened my life on our last confrontation."

        "He also knows where I was going to search today.  I believe he will try to kill me, so I want you to go instead.  If Zuru is there, fight him." Tordek stood up.

        "How much will we be paid?" he hollered.

        "Fifty gold each." Merlo answered.  The meeting was over, they all agreed, and soon they were on their way.


	6. The Desert

Chapter 3 

**The Desert******

            One hour later every one was crossing the desert that separated the temple from the city.  Merlo had given them a wagon pulled by two horses.   They were a quarter of the way.   

        "What is the name of this stupid desert again?"  asked Lidda.   

        "The Sacarrey Desert." whimpered Tordek.

"I hate deserts, they're so damn hot!" complained Redgar.

        "I would cast my dark spell, but, it's gonna be night soon anyway." Said Eberk.   Suddenly the wagon fell back.   

        "What the?" screamed Lidda as she tumbled back.  The horses bellowed loudly as they were sent flying.  The cart landed on its side, banged up with the horses blacked out.

        "What just happened?" yelled Tordek in a cranky voice.  

        "This is what happened," said Yoshimo, holding a chopped up wheel.

        "Hello, what's this?" said Lidda who just noticed a chest in the ground.  Out of the corner of his eye Redgar saw some movement.

        "I think I'll take a look around," he said drawing a great sword.

        "Hey, guys, take a look at this," said Lidda with much excitement.  She managed to dig up the chest.

        "Are you sure you should just open something like that." Warned Eberk.

        "Come on what could happen if I just … oh, god." Lidda opened the chest, and a short-fused bomb.  Boom!!! Lidda was sent flying.  She hit the ground with a sickening crunch, not moving or making a sound.  Suddenly, creatures with armor and huge swords came out from hiding.

        "Hobgoblins!" Yelled Tordek, as he prepared for battle.


	7. The Raid

Chapter 4 

**The Raid******

            The hobgoblins rushed in from all sides, these were the ones responsible for the bomb.  Unlike goblins, hobgoblins are much more organized; they have a military attitude and are good at working in groups.   

        Every one drew out their weapons to fight the hobgoblins.   Tordek drew a War Axe, Kerwyn pulled out his rapier, Eberk took out a war hammer, Naull drew a quarterstaff, Yoshimo pulled out his mace, and Redgar had his great sword ready to be used.   A hobgoblin lunged at Naull as the rest tried to take on the others.  Naull jumped over the hobgoblin as it swung its sword, a near miss.  It lunged again, but Naull was too quick.  She used her quarterstaff to poll volt over the hobgoblin, swung around and knocked it flat.   Just as another hobgoblin hurled itself towards Redgar, Redgar flung his great sword at it giving it an elegant spin and jab right into the heart of the hobgoblin.   Tordek spun around just as an ugly hobgoblin was charging at him with a dagger ready to stab him.  If it weren't for Tordek's excellent timing, he would be lying on the sandy desert ground struggling to fight back.  Fortunately, he had turned just in time to jump over the hobgoblin do a flip, launching off of the hobgoblins head, causing it to stumble and almost trip over it's own feet, and swing his War Axe at it's head, causing it to spin off in a bloody mess and the hobgoblin to fall to the ground.

        All of the hobgoblins failed to even penetrate the skin of one of the talented explorers, except for Yoshimo, who got a wound on his shoulder.  In the middle of the fight a stream of fire came blasting out of the wagon.

        "Looks like they're trying to raid the wagon." Said Kerwyn as he jumped over an oncoming sword.

        "Why do you say that?" Asked Tordek as he clobbered another hobgoblin.

        "Because, since I figured they would try to raid the wagon, I set up a chest that held a fire trap." Explained Kerwyn.

        "OHHHHH! Well that explains the huge flames and burnt Hobgoblin flying out of the wagon."

        "Watch OUT!" yelled Kerwyn, "there's a Hobgoblin behind you!"  Tordek turned around and flung his War Axe behind him, hitting the Hobgoblin and causing him to groan and fall to the ground.   

        "THANKS!" Said Tordek.

        "No problem!" Kerwyn replied.

        Redgar was fending off the oncoming hobgoblins as best he could, but he knew there were too many.   A hobgoblin came out of nowhere sliding towards him on the sandy ground trying to tackle him.   Redgar spotted him and tried to jump over him but was to late, the hobgoblin grabbed his leg and flung him down on the ground.   It raised its sword, preparing to strike when a boar suddenly came out of nowhere.   The boar charged down the hobgoblin on Redgar, then chased of a few others.

        "Hey! What the heck was that?"  Suddenly, the boar started charging at him, "Ahhhhh!"  But suddenly the boar turned and rammed another hobgoblin.

        One by one, the boar finished off the rest of the hobgoblins, leaving blood and fragments of hobgoblins lying around the sandy desert floor.

        "What was that!?!" asked Redgar.

        "I have no idea… but whatever it was, it saved our butts!" yelled Yoshimo 

        "Hey! Shut up you guys! I, I, I think I hear something," said Tordek.   Tordek peered towards where the sound was coming from.

"Oh My GOD! Guys come look at this." Tordek whispered loudly.   It was the strangest thing they had ever seen.   It was the boar, only this time it looked half human.   It seemed to be becoming more and more human by the second and finally, after about 30 seconds or so, it looked completely human.   It was a beautiful drow, with silvery blue skin, long black hair, and shining blue eyes.  The drow started walking towards Lidda, knelt down beside her, and placed her hands on while starting to chant something.   All of the sudden, Lidda started to jerk.  

        "What are you doing?!?" Yelled Tordek as he rushed towards Lidda.   She now lay motionless, and dead like.

        "NOOOO!" yelled Tordek, "What did you do to her you freak?!?" 

  



	8. The Truth About the Drow

Chapter 5 The Truth About the Drow 

The drow said nothing and just looked down at Lidda.   All of the sudden, Lidda started to open and close her eyes and then, finally came conscious and started moving around.   She tried to talk but it only came out as a mumble.  The drow finally started to talk, "She'll need some rest, she's just recovered from a very painful injury and near death." Eberk started awing at this beautiful being and had to be stopped by Kerwyn.  

        They all left and went back to the wagon.

"I may be able to fix it," said Tordek

"Oh really?  How then?" Asked Eberk doubting that he could.

"If I just had a some extra wheels." said Tordek, "Ah ha!  Here's some! Hey! Any one here just so happen to have a hammer?" Tordek yelled.

"Not me!" said Eberk, "I told ya you wouldn't be able to fix that hunk of junk Tordek, I told you!"

"But I will, e_berk!" Said Tordek.

"Oh really? How? Without a hammer, how?"

"With a hammer Eberk, I found one in the wagon."

"Oh, heh heh." said Eberk feeling pretty stupid. 

        Suddenly the drow appeared next to Eberk and scared the life out of him.

        "Where did you come from?"  asked Eberk. The drow laughed,

        "I was that ant Eberk!  That ant that you kept on brushing off your leg." answered the drow.

        "Oh!  Well next time, can you please try not to scare the hell out of me?"

        "I'm sorry Eberk seriously."

        "That's ok, so who are you anyway?"

        "Mire, I'm a good drow who likes to help people."  
  


        "Oh, so that's why you helped us," said Naull.

        "Well, not exactly," said Mire, "I came because Merlo sent me when he figured that you must have gotten in trouble and he instructed me to accompany you for the rest of your journey."

        "How'd he know that?" asked Redgar.

 "Oh, hi Lidda!  How are you feeling?" said the Mire avoiding the subject.

        "How am I feeling?  What happened?  I feel just fine!"

        "You got knocked out and badly injured by a short fused bomb that was in a chest, buried in the sand by the hobgoblins," answered Kerwyn.

        "Hobgoblins?" asked Lidda

        "Hobgoblins are goblins but only a little more organized," said Yoshimo.

        "Well if that really happened to me, then why do I feel just fine?  And who's that, _being, over there?"_

        "That's Mire, a friendly drow, she healed you and brought you back to consciousness," said Eberk.

        "Drow?" said Lidda.

        "Ugh!" yelled Kerwyn, "Drows are beings that look like humans only they have blue skin and are much more civilized."

        "Plus!" exclaimed Naull, "they can morph into any animal they want!  Giving them any level of discreetness or power they want, in this case, a boar giving Mire here, enough power to finish off the hobgoblins."

        "Oh!  Ok!" said Lidda.

        "Ok!  All fixed!" yelled Tordek from under the wagon.

        "Cool!  Let's get out of here!" said Redgar.

        Soon they were on their way to the temple again as the dark started creeping up on them.  This time they were all looking out for any creatures that might try to attack them and delay the journey even more.  Often lynx would try to jump on to the wagon and scavenge for food.  Though the night was a relief from the heat, it was pretty scary and they couldn't get much sleep trying to keep lynx and other creatures from attacking them.  Tordek had no way of knowing where they were so he hitched the wagon with a small but sturdy wedge of wood he had found in the sand so he could get some sleep.

        The next morning, they awoke to find they had almost reached the temple so Tordek resumed driving immediately.  Every one was just finishing breakfast when they reached the temple.

        "Oh my god!  Were here!" yelled Eberk.

        "It's absolutely beautiful!" exclaimed Naull.  Everyone started to jump out of the wagon and examine the temple for an entrance.

        "You'd think there would be a big old door smack dab in the middle, given there's a big old staircase smack dab in the middle," said Redgar.

        "Maybe there is!" yelled Naull from the bottom of the huge staircase that led to the temple. 

        "What do you mean 'Maybe there is', there is not a door in sight!" Tordek yelled back.

"Sure, not in sight but maybe it is there, but you can't see it,"

"Listen to her Tordek, she knows what she's talking about," said Mire

"What is this some magical adventure to find a treasure in a temple with no door? Oh wait… it is isn't it," said Eberk.

        "Well duh!" exclaimed Lidda.

        "Let me see this temple" Naull said, "are you guys blind?  It says right here, in ancient Egyptian, but no matter, it says." 

Use the spell of advance in time,

But use it wisely or it will go past prime,

Turn the time 'till ten past nine,

Make the night go away

And make the sun shine

"That must mean that I need to use my time advance spell to turn the time to 9:10 in the morning, every one back!"

Naull started to raise her quarterstaff and mumble something under her breath.  The wind started to moan loudly and all of the sudden, the sky started to turn deep blue, and the clouds stared to move rapidly across the sky at an impossible speed.  It was amazing for Lidda to see the sun fly across the sky through the rapidly moving clouds since she had never seen any magic being preformed at all.


	9. The Encounter

Chapter 6 The Encounter 

        Suddenly, everything became calm again and everything was back to normal, except the sun, which was now one third across the sky from its position behind the hills.  The door witch as previously hidden from sight, withdrew into the temple wall leaving a large opening.

        "Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Yoshimo.

        "This place is creepy," said Eberk.

        "Talk about it," said Tordek, "now let's make a plan so we don't get lost."

        "Let's all tie our selves together with the rope that's in the wagon," suggested Lidda.

        "Good idea! I'll go get it," said Naull just before she disapperated.

        When Naull came back with the rope, everybody tied them selves together, or at least they tried to.

        "Ok now, Eberk tie this around your arm and hand the rest back to Lidda," said Tordek.

        "Hey Lidda! Take this, tie it to your arm, and hand it back to Redgar," said Eberk throwing the rope back to Lidda.  The rope hit Lidda in the face.

        "Hey!  Be more careful next time Eberk!" yelled Lidda, "that hurt!"

        "Sorry Lidda, I didn't mean to hit you," said Eberk apologetically.

        "Here you go Redgar," said Lidda handing the rope carefully back to Redgar while she glared back at Eberk.  Redgar handed the rope back to Yoshimo and Yoshimo handed it back to Mire who's arms were to thin, so the rope kept on slipping off.

        "I'll help you!" said Naull, "contractio" she said as she pointed her quarterstaff at the slipping rope on Mire's wrist.  The rope shrunk to just the right size to fit Mire comfortably.  After Naull was finished tying herself up, they all started to head into to the temple.  The temple halls were lit with burning torches and were amazingly clean although they looked like they hadn't been traveled through in years.

        "Hey guys!" Lidda yelled as she peered down at the dimly lit floor, "look at this!"

        "Hey! It looks like foot prints," said Redgar, "Zuru must have come through another door."  There was what looked like rather large footprints in the dust.

        "Yeah, he must have," said a deep, distant voice.

        "Wah?  Who was that," asked Eberk.

        "It's me," said the voice, "ZURU!" Zuru popped out of one of the halls that protruded from the entrance hall.  In the dim light, Lidda could see he was wearing a cape and a red head loop.

        All of them once again drew their weapons, slipped off the rope, and prepared for battle.  This would be a tough battle, but this time they had Mire who had once again turned into a boar and Lidda who drew her ruler sized sword.

Zuru stuck out his hand and a sort of transparent burst of green shot from it.  It hit Tordek in the arm, which caused it to wiggle around uncontrollably and fall off onto the ground.

"Don't worry, it'll grow back," said Zuru as he used both hands to fire a red blast that narrowly missed Lidda and hit the wall behind her.  Lidda tried to slash Zuru with her sword but missed and fell flat on her face.  Tordek flung his War Axe with his remaining arm and it jabbed Zuru on his shoulder, which healed immediately.  Lidda rolled under Zuru and made a huge cut in his left leg, which, once again, healed immediately but this time, Lidda saw, under his cape, a small but rather bright red ball implanted in his back.  This she told Mire whom then rammed him in his stomach, which didn't heal but did not kill him.  He tried not to flinch in pain but he couldn't help but to curl his mouth and let out a small yowl as Mire flung him against the wall.  Redgar then found the red ball and stabbed it with his great sword, which made Zuru then let a large yelp of pain.  Zuru fired another red beam and hit Yoshimo square in the chest.  Yoshimo collapsed to the ground and started to twitch badly.  Then he started to float in the air like a toy doll.  When Zuru finally let him to the ground, he started to do the same as him; Zuru had caught him and was now turning him against his friends.

        Yoshimo suddenly fired a green burst heading for Mire but missed and hit a large boulder that split in half on contact. Kerwyn also saw the red ball with Redgar's great sword protruding from it and jabbed his rapier into it, causing it to dim greatly.  Zuru then fired a large purple beam at the ground, which exploded into a purple blaze and knocked out all of the challengers.

        When they all regained conciseness, Zuru had left and taken Yoshimo with him.  As they were putting the rope back on, they began to talk.

        "That chicken left without even winning," said Eberk.

        "He's probably heading for the treasure right now," said Naull, "we've got to get there before him!" 

        "Wait!" exclaimed Kerwyn, "there's blood going back to the way we came from."

"Maybe he gave up," said Eberk.

"He probably went back to repair his life factor, he'll be back," said Naull.

"You mean that red ball that was implanted in his back?" asked Lidda.'

"Yeah!" answered Naull, "that's his life factor, it keeps his healing ability and magical powers."

"Hey my great sword!" exclaimed Redgar, "and your war axe Tordek!"

"Oh! Hand it to me will you?" said Tordek rubbing his shoulder.

"Here you go," said Redgar as he handed Tordek his war axe, "how's your arm by the way?"

"Gone," said Tordek.

"Heh heh heh!  Funny Tordek, funny!"


	10. The Finding

Chapter 7 The Finding 

They were soon back to finding the treasure.  Soon they came to an area where the path disappeared but a few little towering pillars.

"Let me guess," said Eberk, "we have to jump on these things to get over there?"

"Ok, how about we jump one by one onto the pillars 'till we get to the other side," said Tordek.  They all jumped one by one onto each pillar and almost succeeded when,

"Whoa!"  yelled Lidda

"Hey Lidda!" yelled Eberk, "Be careful!"

"Whoa, I'm trying, ahhhhhh!!!!"

Lidda lost balance and fell off the pillar bringing the rest of the group with her.  They were free falling down into what looked like red hot lava when, all of the sudden, they stopped and suddenly ended up at the beginning of the pillar area.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Kerwyn, "what just happened?"

Tordek wasn't paying attention and was already starting to cross again.  It took them about five more tries before they finally made it across. When they reached the other side they took a break and had a small snack.  When they finished they headed on down the temple path.  Soon they reached a small, slimy room with many doors.

"Which one do we choose?" asked Naull.

"Let's try the middle one first," said Lidda.

They opened the middle door, which let out a burst of fire.  The next door they opened was the one to the right, which contained a snapdragon flower.  

"Yeow!"  yelled Redgar.  The snapdragon had gotten his arm and was tearing it apart.  The group pulled Redgar out of the plant's grip.  Naull dabbed the wound with cure potion to rid his blood of poison.  Then they opened the first door to the left of the middle and let loose a wild hoard of dire rats.

"What are those things?" asked Lidda, "they look like over sized rats!"

"They look like that 'cause they are," said Kerwyn.

They hurried to the next door to see if they could escape from the awful dire rats.  That door didn't only not grant their wish, but did exactly the opposite.  Behind the door was a cage full of wild tarantulas.  The cage door opened and the tarantulas scurried out of their confined space.  The next door they opened was what they were looking for, an exit from the small room.  The dire rats and tarantulas tried to follow them but the door snapped shut before any of the ugly, lethal creatures could get through.   As they were descending down a long downhill slope, the floor started to give.

"Traps!" yelled Kerwyn.

They all started to run to avoid being a victim of the cleverly set traps.  At the end of the hill, was a large, well-lit room with a highly decorated tomb resting in the middle of it, not to mention highly protected, for there were thousands of sleeping hellhounds covering the floor that surrounded the tomb.

"This is it!" yelled Eberk not noticing this.

"Be quiet," whispered Redgar as he pointed towards the blanket of hellhounds.

"Naull, is there anything you can do?" asked Mire.

"I don't know," answered Naull, "I could use my call of the lightning spell."

"Well what are you waiting for?" yelled Kerwyn.  This awoke the hellhounds, their glaring red eyes staring at them, and the group prepared for battle.  Mire morphed this time into a rather large hellhound herself.  Naull used her call of the lightning spell and her quarterstaff became charged with electricity.  A hellhound lunged at Naull but she was too quick.  She fried the beast with a blast of electricity.  Redgar used his rapier to slash one of the hellhounds across the leg.  The hellhound let out a loud yowl and backed off.    The hellhounds growled.  Mire barked loudly at them and they suddenly became quiet.  Mire seemed to be controlling them, as though she had become the hellhound goddess.  Mire started howling and the hellhounds cleared a path to the tomb.  Eberk walked up to the tomb and opened it carefully.  He removed the large diamond that was lodged in the velvet interior of the tomb.  As they started to walk up toward the entrance of the tomb a hellhound blocked the way. It seemed to know what they up to. It knew that they were taking advantage of Mire's morphing powers. The hellhound yowled back at the others and summoned them up to him.

  


All of the sudden, the hellhound started to transform. Suddenly, Zuru was standing where the hellhound once stood.

"Told you he'd be back," whispered Naull.

"Looks like you're trying to fool me," said Zuru in an unkind voice.

"Look Zuru," said Tordek, "we don't want any trouble."

"You don't want any trouble eh," said Zuru his voice getting colder by the second, "I wont give you any trouble, as long as you give back that diamond."

"Yeah right!" said Redgar.

"Well, ok then," said Zuru. He raised his arms and fired another purple blast, but this time, the group was ready. They withstood the heavily dark magic and wearily began to engage in battle. Mire rammed Zuru in the stomach. He began to pour blood. Apparently, he hadn't been able to repair his life factor. Noticing this Redgar dismantled his leg with a swift swing of his great sword, causing him to kneel down and howl with pain. Kerwyn took advantage of this opportunity and dislocated his shoulder with a whack of his war hammer. Naull thwacked Zuru over the head with her quarterstaff, which knocked him to the ground, and caused his head to bounce off the ground several times before it came off. Suddenly, the glowing red ball, which was looking pretty dim, started to levitate from its original position between his shoulders.

"Yes! We killed him!" Yelled Naull. Every one started to stare at her. It was rather unusual for her to yell something like that. 

What Zuru had also managed to do before he was killed, was knock out all of the hellhounds.

 "Let's get out of this place," said Eberk. As they left the Temple, they heard a yelp of pain. A small black creature crawled out from a shadowy hall.

"Hello," it said in an old cranky voice.

"Who are you?" asked Kerwyn.

"I'm magic," said the creature, "I can take you out of this place if you want, I haven't got anything better to do."

"That's all right with us," said Eberk.

"Speak for yourself Eberk," said Naull, "How do we know you're a trust worthy creature?" she asked as she turned toward the black creature.

"Oh come on," said magic, "I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just a shadow nymph, haven't you ever heard of a shadow nymph?"

"I think I've read a bit about you and your kind," said Lidda, "there supposed to be nice creatures."

"Well, if you really think so Lidda," said Tordek, "but don't blame me if we get into trouble again."

Soon they were out of the gloomy temple and out into the bright desert. They came out to find that their wagon had been stolen.

"Hey!" said Mire, "what are you looking at me for?" The rest of the group was staring at her; "Oh fine." said Mire as she morphed into a giant bald eagle.

Soon they were back home in Wallabog. When they returned, Merlo was so delighted to see them, he didn't hurry them into giving him the diamond like any other artifact collector would, for he wasn't greedy and was a very kind man.

They all celebrated with a picnic along the riverside, and when the fun was all over, they all received their pay of fifty gold each and each left for their own homes.

Lidda decided to buy herself a home, some new clothes, and food for the month with her new wealth. She opened a bank account with Wallabog city bank. She settled everything with the city in court. She couldn't wait for the next adventure. 


End file.
